Metal Petals
by Whippygecko
Summary: What happens when two pilots crash land on a world far from the frontier? let's find out. (will update sporadically)
1. chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfic, all feedback is welcome I own none of the original**

 **material, enjoy**

\--

Date:unknown

Time: unknown

Location:unknown

Great, I'm stuck in a forest. what a fantastic way to wake up. okay, first things first. Helmet, check R-201, check combat suit, a little torn but its still good F-4903 MIA. thats not good. ship is 1.5 clicks west looks like i have a long march ahead.

My name is Janu, yeah yeah, laugh it up. I disappointed my family when I joined the 6-4 anyways. oh well, they were all IMC anyways. were. IMC does terrible things to perceived traitors, my joining the mlitia put them on the list.

It was just supposed to be a normal drop. fly over, jump, and hit the ground running. it all went wrong. we got hit early on, I'm surprised we survived it all we felt at first was a little turbulence and then ships started disappearing. I guess ours did too because next thing i know im flying through the air faster than i should. F-4903

or "Fred" pulled me out of him and wished me luck before chucking me out the open jump door. that ass, I'm gonna get him for that, once I get to the ship. only .2 clicks left. I hear some rustling in the bushes to my left and turn in time to see a black creature that, for lack of a better description was, well. a warewolf.

I didn't have time to even do much more than look at it before it leapt at me. I used my jump kit to dash away before gunning it down. I checked the readout and it said I only used 4 bullets on it. I looked back to where it fell and all I saw was a faint amount of quickly dissapating black smoke.

Well. as fun as that was I think the fauna are safe being classified as hostile. as soon as I reprogrammed my helmet to tag them i got multiple pings in the bushes behind me. before they could even react I swiveled and shot all three in the head with two bullets apiece. only one survived, and I think I made it angry. "oh, so you dont like it when I shoot your friends but its all okay for you to attack randomly." I said as I scanned his body for weak points. Jesuse this guy has alot of armor. as it charges me on all fours use my jump kit to arc over him planting two more rounds into the back of it's skull.

Note: fauna are resistant to bullets to the bone plates. oh helmet, what would I do without you, probably die, thats for sure.

I hate hiking, and these little warewolf things, but I've finally made it to the ship... or what's left of it, thing looks like it hit the ground without landing gear. good news, the cargo area is shut so those things can't get in that way, problem is, neither can I. I think ill try for the cockpit, I pass little outcroppings of metal as I carefully make my way to the front. looks like it is mostly intact. as I peer in the window I see a helmet moving around inside. before I can break the window the pilot pulls a pistol from her belt and points it right at my face. I can see her eyes, I'd call them gray, but they seem to have a more silver sheen in them. I raise my hands slowly and take off my helmet and she calms down immediately. she unlatches the window and pushes it open and to my surprise she says "get in here pilot, I need your help."

as she drags me into the back of the ship I realize something, this thing could still fly. shes babbling on about something as we get to the cargo bay and I see... Fred. all the others, Titans and pilots alike are gone, probably jumped as soon as they felt something go wrong. Fred is shut down in the corner but as soon as I stepped in the room he booted back up and almost broke a few things to get to me. For a monarch frame he certainly is affectionate. the pilot of the ship carefully walks up to me and punches me in the shoulder and says "that's for scaring us." then she pulls me in for a kiss and says "and that's for keeping your promise" before I even have a chance to say anything she gets into Fred's cockpit. "Shit, I guess I have to ride shotgun" Freds optics turn to me and he says "yes Janu, yes you do." I sigh as I pull myself onto my girlfriend's lap. "well where are we headed."

"to the closest settlement because I know we're not on the frontier anymore"

\--

 **Okay, so, i did this more to get it out of my head and onto some kind of paper, but comments and ideas are always welcome,**

 **thanks,**

 **-the gecko**


	2. Chapter two

**Sorry for the delay in getting this out, my job changed me to a different shift so my sleep schedule is screwed. anyways, chapter tow, enjoy and please leave feedback.- The Gecko**

It was a short walk, made shorter by our ability to fall asleep in an instant. the comfort of my boyfriend Victor sitting on my lap only made it easier. Fred woke us up about 30 minutes away by saying "Pilots, there appears to be an incoming air vehicle of unknown origin, what are my orders?"

"Great, i knew it was a too much to hope for tat we could make it to town undetected. Fred, what are the odds of successfully destroying the craft?" If we were in IMC territory we would need to fight our way out.

"100% chance of destroying the craft in a single hit pilot Sophia. It appears to be a civilian craft with only three life forms aboard, I recommend not engaging until we know the full situation." Fred replies.

"True, but we can't take any chances, if it turns out to be something we cant handle we all cut and run, no exceptions Soph."

"yeah yeah, no heroics for you either Vic." both of us are gonna need to make it out of this alive at the least.

It took only another two minutes for the unknown to get to our location. as it came in for a landing two figures jumped out and ran straight at us before we could even identify them, they came skidding to a halt when they saw some of Fred's chassis hidden in the woods. the third figue finally stepped out of the ship and gestured towards the two who rushed us. and then he spoke.

"Students, please, we came here on a search and rescue, not a search and seizure" he said.

"Sir, these two are obviously not here for peace, they're armed to the teeth. we need to take them out in order to get to the survivors" one of the two said.

"Please, relax dear, they obviously could have shot us out of the sky at anytime if they so wished. after all, the giant mech behind them seems more than capable of such a thing. Besides, they may be the survivors"

I can tell victor is ready to go flying on his grapple at the slightest sign of danger from these people so guess i get to disarm this bomb. "ummm yeah, you mean the flaming wreck that is what remains of our ship? yeah, that was us. so if you three could tell us where you stand that'd be stellar."

one of the two 'students' responded first. "ma'am? where we stand? we stand between the civilians and the grimm. now tell us who you are!"

aww, the kids are all riled up, although, maybe i should stop playing with them. "alright, who are the Grimm, who are you, and are you IMC or Militia like us?"

the adult was the first to answer this time. "you don't know what the Grimm are? and who are the IMC and Militia? actually, you know what, this is above my pay grade, get in and we can figure this out once we have you in the city."

Something's not right here. "Bold move inviting us in, but then again, you don't know what we are do you?"

the lady answered again. "I'm afraid not, but you two are obviously not from here, not with a mech like that. so please, I'd like to not start a war with someone that we don't even know."

Victor obviously doesn't like it but i have a feeling that we should go with them, these people are wearing terrible clothes for combat. "Alright, but one wrong move and we won't hesitate to kill you all, got it?"

it seems the kids realize how serious we are about that because they put away their weapons and got back into the ship as the... teacher? maybe. answered "get in then, but I'm afraid we cant bring your mech with us because it's too big is that alright?"

"Fred, follow at best speed, we'll fix you up later" Victor spoke before I could.

"V, top. I'll ride copilot if that's ok with miss..."

"Professor Peach. and yes, that should be okay. although, we will be moving very fast, are you sure he can handle it?"

they were moderately surprised when not only did Fred keep up, but Victor stayed on the whole time, although the former had some movement thrusters to assist in that. "how far are we going?"

"not far, just to Vale" the pilot answered.

"well, now that we have time, why dont you tell us who you are and why you're dressed like that" The professor spoke.

It'st gonna be a long ride...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry for the lack of updates, life has decided it hates me as much as I hate it. -The** ** _Gecko_**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

a short hop in the ship and we are landing at what looks like a massive tower with an open area near the top. I managed to talk to the professor and trade some information. turns out we're on a planet called remnant and its not a part of our war. the people here don't even have a way off planet, let alone an interplanetary fleet, they have their hands full with what they call Grimm. basically various different types of creatures that exist seemingly to hunt living things. spooky shit, but otherwise pretty peaceful.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I can tell that Victor is getting a little fed up with all this walking. but it looks like we're finally there as the elevator doors open into an open office covered in gears and glass. "beautiful office, sir. but can we please get to why we're here?"

The man lifts his mug and takes a sip before sitting and answering. "please, take a seat, we're in no rush, however we will make this quick. you said that you came here from a war zone, correct?"

"Yes sir, why?" I reply

"would you mind taking off your helmets please? I would like to see your eyes when i ask you this question." he says

We look at each other once more and I nod, no reason to piss these people off yet. As we take our helmets off our hair is released, his brown and mine black with red mixed in and then we allow our faces to be seen, our eyes a solid green and a faded gray respectively. his few scars, and my numerous.

The man looks suprised when we look up at him. so I say the first thing that comes to mind. "What, never seen a woman capable of holding more scars than a man?"

he laughs and says "no, I was looking at your eyes, so allow me to ask. would you like to join this year's class to protect humanity? you will of course be given some extra priveleges seeing as you're three years older than most of them."

I try to hide my concern as I say"Will we have room and board? food? or should we start picking up jobs? seeing as our money is probably worth nothing to people around here"

He watches us keenly as he says "We will assign you a dorm and the cafeteria is free to students, however, if you wish to purchase something else you would either need a requisition order or lien to get it."

I look towards Victor and he simply looks back at me and shrugs. typical, he really doesn't care. so I reply for him. "Okay, when do we start?"

I swear the man exuded happiness as he replied, Tomorrow, at 0800 at the cliff, bring your gear and your weapons, you can bunk with the others waiting for initiation in the great hall. good luck."

with that he dismissed us with a wave of his hand

As we walked towards the great hall that his secretary was so nice to point us towards I say to Victor. "well, looks like we're gonna be bunking with a bunch of kids tonight hon, so no getting frisky late at night."

Victor turns and gives me a look of dissapointment before saying "you forget that normally you're the one dragging me into closets and jumping me every chance you get."

I turn and glare at him as we arrive at the doors to the great hall. "not that you don't love every second of it." I say as I lean in and kiss him before turning and striding into the room.

wow it's crowded in here, lets see, any room near the walls? no. jeeze. this place is jammed, looks like we might be sleeping together afterall. I turn to victor who just looks at me and says, "well, we're fucked, and not in the way you wanted huh?"

I just glare and tell him, "yeah, but you're on the bottom"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 _Next morning:_

I yawn as I wake up slowly in Victor's arms. Best place to sleep is in another's arms I swear, but sleeping in shifts doesn't help the feeling of not getting enough. I look up at him to see him already in his full gear minus his chest plate. "already hon? dont you ever get tired of being so fast?"

He looks at me with mirth in his eyes as he says "I'm not early, you're late, we're supposed to be at the cliffs in 20 minutes."

It takes me a second to process what he said but when I do I punch him in the shoulder and yell. "Then why didn't you wake me up?!"

He smirks at me and replies. "I would've woken you up in three minutes anyways, it takes 15 minutes for you to gear up and two for us to get to the cliff, we'll be fine."

I glare at him before picking up my gear and heading to the restroom. "right as you may be, that doesn't mean you can watch this time."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

17 minutes later:

Once more unto the fray, looks like everyone here is ready to do some damage, although, their weapons are a little lacking, everything from sniper-scythes to straight up sword and shield. "spring loaded platforms set to launch us into the forest, and we have to find a relic. wanna bet that its the clearing with the ruins in it?"

Victor doesn't even twitch as he says. "ya think?"

yup, he's already in full combat mode, time to go to work. "Full speed? pair up and then get there or opposite?"

A point appears on my hud as he says "full speed, meet and move, assist frendlies on the way."

yay, assault mode then. I check my SMR one last time as Victor gets launched. blondie over there looks a bit nervous, although, landing was never one of my strengths either.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I can't help but laugh as I fly through the air, it was always thrilling for me. I use the trees as platforms to augment the speed that my jumpkit gives me, by the time I'm close to the RV my HUD tells me that I'm going about 40 mph. as I drop to the ground and use my armor to easily slide the last 20 meters to the zone. I see Fred crouched in the clearing with Victor leaning up against his leg checking his pistol.

"Pilot Sophia, are you ready to move?" Fred says as he spools up his boosters.

"Always Fred, always" I say as I jump up and grab onto his shoulder and watch as Victor grabs his other shoulder before Fred boosts us towards our next waypoint.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"large concentration of hostiles ahead pilots" Fred says as we dash madly through the forest "They seem to be fighting some of the other initiates, should we intervene?"

Victor and I look at each other and nod. our thoughts are the same. Save any lives we can, even if it means taking some. as we come charging into the clearing where there are 6 large armored bears and a merry band of about 10 bipeadal wolves surrounding a pair of kids, one at least had the brains to wear armor, the other only had light leather and his sword to save him, as I watch the kid with the full armor gets decked by one of the wolves. And then came Victor's order, "Split and rip." And all I have time to do is jump off of Fred's shoulder and launch a single rocket into the wolf on the kid before I am forced to slide under another while launching a pair of rockets into it's chest and then I don't even have time to think, instincts kicking in I pass the kids kicking a third wolf in the gut sending it into a tree. I turn and watch as Fred slams one of the bears with another one in his hand, ripping it's leg off in the process, as he jumps and uses one of his miniturized XO-30s to blow the heads off of two more of them while in midair. Let me tell you, a three story robot with crazy amounts of firepower and the ability to literally stare you to death is scary enough, but when you give it the ability to almost fly you guarantee that your enemies are either going to die a horrible death, or they're going to die a horrible death covered in their own piss. either way, it makes for an amazing show when he lands on the two remaining bears and just keeps going. I turn and wave to the kids before tearing off after Fred and using a tree to jump back onto his shoulder. I turn and see Victor trailing behind by his grapple rope, gunning down the last 4 wolves standing. As he grabs back onto Fred's chasis he looks to me and says "only three? I'm disapointed in you hon"

I stare him in the eyes as I reload my SMR and say "Just for that, no sex for you tonight"

I hear him laugh as we get closer to our objective.


End file.
